resurrection of c
by a zaku
Summary: this story is about the resurrection of cell this story takes place after tournament of power will not use limit breaker goku until he is reveal and this is my first fanfic enjoy


Resurrection of c

 **Disclaimer: this fanfic is my first ever one and it may contain type'os and I may not be able to write regally because of school ok now let's start the story**

It has been 13 years and 7 months since the defeat of cell by gohan but something strange has happened after the tournament of power and after goku's wish to bring back every one from universe six and there universe all the sayains have been training nonstop for 2 days until familiar energies seem to be in the same place even theres but returns but trillion times stronger.

2 days earlier the universe 7 team sees something of horror the true finale battle of the tournament frieza (golden form) vs goku (super sayian god super saiyian)

That's enough you two mechanically stated 17

DON'T COMAND ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN SCUM THIS IS MY REVENGE FOR WHAT HAPPENS ON NAMEK! Yelled frieza

It was so loud even zeno could hear it even he was disgusted by frieza's anger so he was going to erase him but instead of that he soar the the human how was insulted by frieza with an arm band saying ranger punch frieza in the stomach winding him and making frieza stumble back a bit "h-how are you this-this s-strong!?" questioned frieza how could a human be this strong no this can't be happening then frieza got hit by a right hock by goku so in a rage for this distraction frieza wildly charged straight at 17 at full force with a ki full power wave ready after words but this never happened instead 17 kneed frieza in the in the stomach the swiftly kick freiza in the face knocking him out cold

First I am not human I am an android second this is only 50% of my full power coldly stated 17 with a cruel and dangerous smile

Everyone that knows 17 there was shocked by how strong and how cold he just was. Then everyone sees 17 starts charging a dodon ray to kill freiza until 18 stop 17 by blocking 17's view of freiza

17 STOP the tournament is over now there's no need in killing a dead man arh thing now let's get that wish everyone was talking about said 18

Sighs fine sis let's get that wish then says 17 bored

18 noticed what 17 said he never said sis after they got wished back by shenron and bulma getting rid of dr geros programing but she decided to talk about it when they got to earth. What got everyone's attention was when it was zeno himself would make the wise for them because they needed a person how could speak in the gods language so zeno volunteered himself. When they walk of the tournament battle grounds what shocked the ones not present at the universe 6 vs 7 tournament was that the super dragon balls were the size of planets then zeno said in the language of the gods (translation)

Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty please!

And when they soar super shenron it was a massive shock to see the colossal dragon far larger than galaxies then zeno asked

WOW ITS GIANT! So what's your wish looking at son goku

Then everyone was thinking until goku quickly spoke before 17 could utter a single work

Zeno could you please ask super shenron to bring back universe 6 please?asked than answered

Ok was the response

Then zeno told super shenron the wish in the language of the gods (translation) please bring back universe 6

(Translation) your wish is granted said super shenron in a booming echoing voice

2 hours later at capsule corp by this point frieza was returned to hell

Goku came back with the universe sayians

h-hi said kale

Other side of the planet earth on a small island a lone android just took out 50 tanks made to stop him but suddenly after the one sided battle if it was one it was more like a massacre but nevertheless suddenly 17 cried out in pain grabbing his head he could hear a voice saying

Revive the bioandriod revive him bioandroid perfect cell said the voice

17 eminently recognised the voice belonged to dr gero

w-hy should I listen to you how can you even speak to me old man I thought I killed you? Question 17 in pain

ha I programed myself inside of you now let's start my master plan now let our minds fuse coldly said dr gero

What!?Panicked 17

arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr was all 17 could get out of his mouth

now you could see 17's eyes change colour from blue to a crimson red and he gained the energy absorbers on his hands and his hair grew only at the back so it looks like dr geros hair at the back and the hair colour is half black half white

arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr is what this new fusion said his new our was dark purple just like the mixture of some good and a lot of evil

hmmmmmmm now what to call myself should I call dr gero or android 17 the new fusion was thinking then thought of a new name a I shall call my self drdroid ge17 or ge17 for short now let change in to something more appropriate he then emerged in 17s old clothes before he got absorbed by cell now how can I locate the dragon balls a yes I forgot dr gero had a built in scouter function and dragon radar

Now ge17 was flying to the cornet location of a dragon ball in satan city! He always hated that big lying bastard so now he can trash his city!

Ha how I has waited for this moment ha what am I kidding I was just formed a minute ago so where's that dragon ball a yes it looks like it's in this direction wait is that the direction to that school that brat gohan went to well it means nothing to me

Then someone walks over to the new fusion he is a midget and is covering his body in a trench coat and hat

Can you help me steal the dragon ball in orange star high even though the man's voice sounded altered (probably to not get wrong attention)

Hay is that you commander red? Ge17 asked in a low voice

y-yes it is who are you and how did you know it was me answered the confused commander red

I am the fusion of dr gero and android 17 so please call me drdroid ge17 or ge17 for short and I could tell it was you from your voice only member of the red ribbon army cannot be fooled by that

A yes so you remember your training and I do know you made cell but I told no one because they may find me out and can you get the dragon ball for me that's an order also after this can you upgrade my robotic part I know they are out dated said commander red

Ok commander red sir… but ge17 was interrupted by commander red

Please I have no army anymore so please call me red and if you want to know what happened to the survivors I will tell you after this mission said red with a wide smile under his trench coat he was so glad he had his best resource back but a little too late but never the less back

Ok red ge17 dashed off in the dragon balls direction with red running after him when they got to the building ge17 said I will get the dragonball you make a distraction

So red threw off his trench coat and hat and shoot some ki blasts at the building shaking it while ge17 went to get the dragon ball the enter school came out to see a small man in a suit with a simple that looks like a red bow with the letters r on it twice and he had some metal stuff on him and he was a red head none of the students knew how he was they thought he was just one of those tricksters so some of the jocks came over with their pe teacher sharpener and said stop using your tricks on the school short red head and they tried to punch him but red dodged and threw the jocks that tried to harm him then he yelled do you not know who I am? Asked red while yelling

Then the school's history teacher eraser answers your commander red of the red ribbon army but we thought you were die

well your wrong now I suggest you run now cruelly ordered the school everyone was going to fight him they thought he was an old has bin they had heard the story's or the red ribbon army but this was one guy then commander red said something that confused them but made them run out of the city and alert the police I have a friend in you school ground finding a dragonball and he is thousands of times stronger than cell and majin buu. so they ran out of the city alerted everyone and soon the police squad came.

 **End of chapter one**

 **Authors notes yes the main act will probably be in the next chapter and please be nice in the reviews this is my first fan fic**


End file.
